30 Segundos
by MariaCullen14
Summary: A veces 30 segundos son suficientes para saber que será el amor de tu vida, pero ¿De cuanto es la posibilidad de que vuelvas a ver a esa persona?


**Los personajes obviamente no son míos, sino de la autor de Cazadores de Sombras "Cassandra Clare".**

**Este es un One-shot que escribí para un concurso en una pagina de FB, pero como no gane y tampoco vi cuando los publicarían lo subí aquí.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

No se si alguna vez han sentido esas mariposas en el estomago que solo se sienten con la persona que amas o la que esta destinada a estar contigo, yo si… hace un año. Muchos dirán que soy una romántica, que tengo la cabeza llena de cursilerías y no lo niego ya que es verdad. Solo 30 segundos fueron suficientes para saber que él era la persona indicada, aunque solo lo vi una vez, fue más que suficiente.

Después de ese día mis ojos lo buscan involuntariamente, mi mano lo dibuja en la ultima pagina de todos mis cuadernos, mi mente recuerda su hermoso cabello dorado, sus penetrantes ojos azules en los que se reflejaba una gran soledad, su postura altanera y sus facciones de ángel.

-Planeta tierra a Clary- dijo Simon moviendo las manos de manera exagerada a centímetros de mi rostro- ¿Estas bien?

-si ¿Por qué no he de estarlo? –pregunte. Simon es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, siempre me apoya y pasa conmigo la mayoría del tiempo, él es de las pocas personas a las cuales les tengo confianza.

-No se, tal vez porque llevo los últimos 5 minutos insultándote y no he recibido ninguna amenaza, insulto o golpe de tu parte.

-Si tanto quieres que te golpee solo dímelo- Respondí con una sonrisa y le di un suave golpe con el torso de la maño- Además si te estaba escuchando, o acaso no dijiste "Tu mamá no necesita encendedores, ya que tiene tu cabeza de fosforo"

-Ese salió de Google - enseño su pulgar derecho y su sonrisa infantil.

-En serio, seguro pones "Insultos para pelirrojos" y te pasas buscando todo el día sobrenombres estúpidos para molestarme.

-No todo el día- corrigió – También pasó con Isabelle y contigo- Isabelle es la novia de Simon desde hace unos meses.

-En serio ¿Qué haces para que te soporte?

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que toda chica quiere- sonrió tras sus palabras- por cierto, Isabelle me pidió que te pidiera algo.

-a mi… ¿El que? – Pregunte confundida- ¿acaso quiere que deje de quitarle el tiempo a su novio?

-Ya quisiera- Cuando el empezó a salir con ella, me dejo muy en claro que nadie iba a romper nuestra amistad y así ha sido hasta ahora- Pero no, al parecer tiene un primo, sus padres murieron hace un año, entonces él ha cambiado desde entonces y ella quiere que el salga, que se divierta.

-¿y como entro yo en todo eso?

-Quiere que tengas una cita con el- dijo lo más rápido que pudo para después darle un trago a su soda.

-¿Cita? –Pregunte imitando a un robot, lo que hago cuando me enojo, es algo que mi mamá me enseño en vez de gritar trato de imitar a un robot y así evito alterarme- Simon Lewis.

-no me hables así es espeluznante-dijo con nerviosismo- No le pude decir que no… es que puso la cara de perrito y sabes que no puedo resistirme a eso.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sumiso?

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué acepte? Si no fuera porque Simon me suplico que viniera nunca hubiera aceptado, él sabe perfectamente que no soy buena hablando con los chicos, mucho menos aun desconocido. No pero lo peor es que él no ha aparecido. He estado sentada por 15 minutos en un banco del Central Park, en donde me dijeron que esperara y ahora que me acuerdo estoy justo en el mismo lugar en que lo vi por primera vez.

Fue en las vacaciones de verano del año pasado había salido a caminar y a dibujar un poco, así que vine al parque y me senté en uno de los bancos que se encuentran bajo la hilera de arboles; estaba tan concentrada dibujando un bote de basura que no me di cuenta que alguien se había sentado en el banco de enfrente. Cuando por fin quite la vista del basurero lo vi, su cabello rubio resaltaba bajo la tenue luz del sol que los arboles dejaban entrar y sus ojos azules se veían tan tristes y solitarios, después de 30 segundos sin darme cuenta me encontraba dibujándolo.

-¿Clary? – Dijo alguien interrumpiendo mis recuerdos, levante la cabeza para mirarlo y quede totalmente sorprendida- ¿Eres Clary, verdad?

-ah… si- tartamudee al ver los ojos azules y el cabello dorado que me miraban con cierto toque de diversión en ellos- ¿y tu eres?

-Jace, primo de Isabelle- Gracias Dios, él es el- ¿vamos?

-Claro – Me coloque a la par de él y empezamos a caminar. Al principio no podía creerlo todavía, cuanto es la probabilidad de que la persona de la cual te enamoraste resulte ser el primo de la novia de tu mejor amigo.

-Isabelle dice que eres buena dibujando –dijo rompiendo el incomodo silencio que atormentaba el bello momento. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos no me perdían de vista, lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

-eso creo, la verdad yo no siento que soy tan buena en ello pero no puedo dejarlo.

-¿Te gustaría ir al museo de Arte? –pregunto señalando en dirección del museo.

-Eso seria genial –respondí con una sonrisa, hace años que he querido ir pero nunca tuve la oportunidad.

Caminamos por unos 20 minutos hasta llegar al museo, en todo el camino pasamos hablando de nosotros, de lo que nos gusta y al principio fue algo difícil sacarle esa información pero logre que se abriera a mi un poco, Además he descubierto que le encanta el sarcasmo.

Entramos al museo y yo estaba súper emocionada parecía una niña- no solo por mi estatura-, una niña con un juguete nuevo pero era imposible no sentirme así. Estar en un lugar tan hermoso en donde hay una gran variedad de obras con la persona que te gusta, no tiene precio. Cuando por fin una hora y media después de que recorrimos todo el museo, subimos al carruaje, el cual nos llevo por todo el Central Park.

-Viví en Inglaterra hasta el año pasado- su acento británico hacia que su voz sonara tan elegante y hermosa.

-¿Cómo es? –pregunte tratando de no tropezar por estar viéndolo.

-Mmmm es un lugar muy tranquilo comparado con New York, casi siempre pasa nublado y los edificios son unas joyas arquitectónicas.

-Me encantaría ir algún día –solté un suspiro de decepción.

-¿por qué no se lo pides a tus padres?

-Mi padre murió antes de que naciera y no tenemos el dinero suficiente- dije mostrándole una sonrisa falsa.

-Te entiendo, mis padres murieron el año pasado, un mes después de llegar a New york… -dijo, su cara se mantenía calmada pero sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza- Ese día mis padres tuvieron que viajar a Londres, y yo quería ir con ellos pero mi padre insistió en que me quedara dijo…

-Jace, no tienes que decirme si no quieres- dije, me puse enfrente de él.

-Esta bien quiero decírtelo- dijo rápidamente, levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos- Mis tíos dijeron que el Avión tuvo una falla que provoco que se estrellaran… pero yo sé que eso no fue así, alguien lo hizo.

- Quieres decir… que los asesinaron.

-Aldertree - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco como si pronunciar ese nombre fuera el peor pecado del mundo- Mi padre lo despidió y él lo amenazo, después de eso mi padre paso por una serie de accidentes algo así como señales de advertencias.

-¿Por eso decidieron venir a New York?- pregunte, el asintió y siguió hablando.

-Los accidentes fueron aumentando y cada vez eran más peligrosos, mi padre no quería que nada nos pasara, y para mantenernos a salvo decidió traernos aquí. Un día lo llamaron por algo del trabajo entonces no le quedo otra opción más que viajar a Londres y todo se arruino... El Avión en el que iban los dos se estrello.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Aldertree?

-Según la policía están apunto de atraparlo y si logran hacerlo, en unos meses el por fin estará pagando…

-¿Y cuando lo atrapen tu que harás? –Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Volver a Londres, estudiar y dirigir la empresa de mi padre- contesto como si fuera algo sin importancia- Pero hay un problema en todo eso.

-¿Problema?

-Un ángel - Miro al cielo y me volvió a mirarme- que me salvo, me dio una razón para seguir adelante.

-¿Así que estas enamorado de alguien? –pregunte por estúpida, es obvio de que quiere a esa persona, pero hay algo que no entiendo- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Fue aquí – siguió hablando ignorando mi pregunta- la conocí aquí en este parque, aunque no se si ella me vio. Ella estaba sentada, concentrada en su cuaderno, en ese momento no sabia que era exactamente lo que hacia pero meses después lo descubrí.

-¿has estado viéndola?

-No exactamente pero si, y he hecho cosas que nunca se me hubieran pasado por la mente por ella. Solo por ver su sonrisa he tenido que pedir, amenazar y suplicar para poder verla.

-Ella es una persona afortunada por tener a alguien como tu enamorado de ella- dije con mucha sinceridad.

-Lo se, pero ese es otro problema- dijo sonriendo- ella no lo sabe o no lo sabia.

-¿Ella no lo sabia?

-Hasta hace unos minutos no- Sigo sin entender, sé que el trata de decirme algo pero por Dios no logro comprender. Llevo sus manos a mis mejillas- ¡Por el Ángel! Clary estoy hablando de ti.

Sin que yo pudiera reaccionar llevo sus labios a los míos, al principio me sorprendió pero pude reaccionar y corresponderle. Sus olor era embriagante y sus labios muy dulces, me besaba con mucha intensidad y sostenía mi rostro con mucho cuidado, todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareció y el tiempo paso más rápido. Cuando nos tuvimos que separar por aire mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Estoy hablando de ti –volvió a repetir- solo necesite 30 segundos para saber que serias el amor de mi vida. Todos los días salía con la esperanza de verte otra vez y cuando te veía no sabia que hacer, me daba miedo lo que sentía, pero cuando me arme de valor para hacer algo, mi mente quedo en blanco no sabia que hacer, y un día me entere que Simon era tu amigo, amenace a Isabelle para poder verte.

-Pero ella dijo que quería que tú salieras- dije todavía en shock.

-Eso es verdad, pero literalmente la obligue a que planeara esta cita, sabes conozco a Izzy desde que nació, y la he visto crecer.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Isabelle, la de tacones de 15 cm, bonita con el cabello mas envidiable del mundo? –pregunte aun sin creerle.

-Tengo mis métodos, Además… - De la nada paro de hablar, metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco su teléfono que estaba sonando, me sonrió y contesto- Espero que sea importante- frunció el ceño- ¿Cuándo? – Me miro – voy para halla- guardo su teléfono. Me beso en la frente y me dio una casto beso en los labios- Me tengo que ir.

Sin decir nada más su silueta desapareció entre la multitud, dejándome ahí sin comprender nada.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Han pasado 2 meses desde aquello, y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces, según Simon, Aldertree fue capturado y Jace se estaba encargando de que ese hombre no saliera de la cárcel. Por otro lado yo me encuentro sentada en una de las bancas del Central Park perdiéndome en mis dibujos, como todos los sábados, esperando algo o alguien.

-¿Necesitas un modelo? –Pregunto alguien que se paro frente a mi- normalmente no ofrezco mis servicios, pero si me dibujas lo mas seguro es que te hagas famosa.

Levante la mirada y lo primero que vi fueron los hermosos ojos azules de los que me enamore. En su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa que le hacia justicia a su belleza angelical. Tomo mi mano, me levanto y me atrajo así el.

-Creo que tendré que pensar en tu oferta- dije en su pecho. Lo mire a los ojos y sonreí- No quiero tener un modelo que un día esta y al otro día desaparece.

-Eso nunca volverá a pasar- me dio un beso en los labios- y mucho menos ahora que te tengo a mi lado.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia (sean sincero, no me importa). **

**Si quieren que haga otro capitulo diganmelo.**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
